Celebrations lead to Disasters
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: The titans celebrate the day they met. What will be the outcome of this special celebration, but then there's the next day. What happens that day will haunt the titans forever. BbRae and RobStar? Give it a chance c;
1. Preperations

**Please tell me what you think about this story any type of opinion is allowed ^_^ Enjoy the story**

It was bright day in Jump City. It seemed as if the criminals had all agreed to take a break on this day after having a crime done almost every five hours. The titans found it very suspicious but were actually happy they didn't have to deal with saving the city on this day, this wonderous day. Today marked the day the titans first met each other and they were ready to celebrate their friendship the whole day until sunrise. They had planned this day a few months ago hoping crime wouldn't get in their way. And sure enough it didn't.

The titans were all excited for this day, all with the exception of one titan, Raven. She didn't find a reason to celebrate, she found it to be just a normal day, a day like any other day. She was sure crime would get in her team mates way of their pity celebration, but that didn't happen... until the next day. But before I tell you about that lets see how the titans spent the day before the catastrophe that occurred the day after.

"Why are we celebrating again?" Raven said in her usual voice

"because today is the day we met`for the first time" Robin answered matter of factly

"Oh " Raven answered sarcastically

"Friend Raven, why don't you join me in the putting up of decorations? It will be fun!" Said Starfire as she entered the room

"I doubt it, but might as well keep myself busy. After all I have nothing else to do as "someone" had to ruin my whole set of books" She said merely hinting at Beastboy who had just awoken from slumber and was now serving himself a cup of soy milk.

"Hey I said I was sorry" He said

"Saying sorry isn't going to recover my books is it?" She said slightly annoyed

" Friends please do not start an argument over nothing, please Raven will you proceed in helping me"

"Fine, let's get this over with" She said as she turned around giving Beastboy one last glare.

After the girls finished with decorations they helped the boys out, not that they were doing much, they were supposed to be cooking the food but instead ended up fighting over what they were going to cook. Beastboy as the vegetarian he was wanted to cook tofu dogs,with a side of salad on the other hand cyborg wanted a feast of pure meat.

"Dude you practically would be cooking me!"

" It taste better than all that garbage you eat!"

Starfire as usual came to break up the fight, "Friends there is no need for fighting we can simply cook a half of both"

"Fine!" They said knowing that if they didn't agree Starfire would just keep trying to break the pointless fight and would eventually go into her speak that if they didn't get along their friendship would end in disaster.

" Thank you my friends. Have any of you seen Robin?" She asked, ever since they started going out she wouldn't leave the poor boy alone. Robin didn't mind this though. Beastboy and Cyborg always wondered how he did it.

" He was supposed to be inviting people over" Beastboy answered

"He was here a minute ago" Cyborg said

" I shall go look for him" Starfire said starting to worry

"Star?" Cyborg said

"Yes"

"Don't get to worried he probably around the tower somewhere he's only been gone a few minutes" He said

"Do not worry Cyborg, I have had that in my mind" She smiled and off she went.

Starfire arrived with Robin a few minutes later, the other titans were busy doing their own thing that they didn't notice them walk in.

"Friends I am afraid I have some bad news" She said sadly her head lowering. Her Team mates startled turn to face her.

"What is it Star?" Asked Beastboy

"Our friends shall not be coming as the weather condition is very bad"

Confused they turned to look outside and sure enough a big storm was coming their way.

"I guess there's no party then." Raven said happy that she didn't have to put up with more people then she had to.

"But I also have good news"

"Oh really what is it?" Said Raven knowing her answer would be what she was thinking.

"We will still have a party! But it shall be only for the five of us" Starfire beamed

"Hooray" Raven said once again sarcastically.

"More food for us!" Cyborg said excited

"Well what are we waiting for let's get this party started" Beastboy said


	2. Raven Stays

**What do you think please review and the characters might sometimes slip out of character because it's my first teen titans story hope it's not a problem though. Read and Review :]**

At one point the tower was silent but now that was all gone. The tower was blasting with music, which Raven found quite annoying.

"Come on Raven why don't you lighten up? Enjoy the party" Beastboy said urging her to join in on the fun.

"Oh yes it would be most pleasant if you should join us" Starfire said

"I think I'll go to my room now" She said ignoring both

" Come on Rae!" They all said at the same time

"If I stay promise me you'll leave me alone for at least a week"

"Done!" They all agreed

She sat down on the couch. One day of obnoxious noises won't be so bad . Its only the five of us after all how bad could it be? She thought. Beastboy certainly didn't make her thoughts exactly stay in place as she had first thought them soon she was regretting the stay. Beastboy as impossible as it sounds was being more obnoxious than ever. He kept asking Raven to dance, eat, or do anything but just sit there and do nothing.

"Fine I guess I'll just go to my room" She said getting up walking away when his hand grabbed hers she frowned and pulled away quickly. " Don't do that again?" She said almost in a growl. She exited the room.

"Nice job you little grass stain" Cyborg said

"Hey I didn't do anything"

"Yeah right"

"I swear I didn't do anything, look I'll get her to come back"

"I want to see you try"

"Fine I will" Beast boy marched all the way to her room, he picked up his fist and knocked. The door slid open.

"What do you want?" she said sharply

"Will you come down?" He asked

"Thats all?"  
"Yeah"

"No"

"but Raven" He whined

"Fine but only because I hate your whining" She replied. She pushed him out of the way and headed to the common room.

"Wow she actually came" Cyborg said

"I am glad friend Raven has joined us as we were to start the games" Starfire said

"I came at the perfect time" Raven said sarcastically

"We shall play the game of the truth and the dare and the game of nervous and the spinning of the bottle and we shall even sing it shall be most glorious" She rambled

"Don't those games need more than five people"

"We could make it work we were originally going to play them anyways so lets not waste them" Robin said

"Whatever you say Robin" Raven said rolling her eyes

"So are we going to start or what" Beastboy said abruptly

"We shall start friend" Starfire said happily


	3. Truth or Dare

**Question: Is it just Raven and Beastboy's journey of getting together?**

**Answer: Yes but it will bring relationships like RobStar closer together and will develop the titans relationship a bit more.**

**Thank you Anna(guest) for asking this question please let me know if you are still unclear like you said ^_^ Read and Review**

"What game shall we play first friends?" Starfire asked

"I say truth or dare" Cyborg said staring evilly at Beastboy

" Robin what about you?" asked Starfire

"I don't really mind as long as we get things started"

"Well I don't trust Cyborg playing that so I suggest any other game besides that one" Beastboy said

"And Raven, what do you think?" Starfire asked

"All games have no point" She said simply

"What do you go for Star" Cyborg asked her

" I find the game of the truth and the dare interesting I Shall go for it" She said smiling

" Truth or Dare it is!" Cyborg said happy that his suggestion was picked.

As soon as Robin explained the rules of the game to Starfire the titans gathered around each other, including Raven as much as she didn't want to play. They decided that Starfire should start the game, to see if she knew what the point of the game was.

"Robin shall you pick the truth or the dare" She said quickly

Robin had to think through it but eventually decided to pick dare,"Dare" he said

"I shall dare you to... Reveal the secret to our dear friends" She said innocently

Robin struggled to find words he couldn't do it. It would be awkward after wards he would never live it down but he had to he decided to whisper it to them, Raven first,because she was the most mature,then Cyborg, and finally beastboy. Their reactions were all quite different, Raven raised an eyebrow but immediately went back to her deadpan face, Cyborg was left wide-eyed and Beastboy burst out laughing and asked if it was a joke but obviously it wasn't so he immediately stopped laughing.

"So, Cyborg, truth or dare" He said quickly changing the subject

"Umm...Truth"He said

"I heard you had a crush on Jinx is it true"Robin asked with a smirk

"...No?" he said after being silent for a while. The rest of the Titans obviously didn't believe him.

"Fine but it was only for a while" He said quickly

"Ha I knew it" Robin said

"Whatever... Raven truth or dare"Cyborg said annoyed

"Might as well pick the most decent one, truth" She said with a sigh

"Do you have anyone on your mind now like a crush?"

"I was mistaken truth is much worse" She said hiding the swarm of emotions running through her now

"Soo what about it?" Cyborg said urging her

"No" She said firmly. The other titans could never tell when she was lying so they went on. Raven was glad she could hold her emotions in she couldn't let anyone find out about her little crush, shed never live it down.

It was her turn to pick she looked over at Beastboy and decided to pick him.

"Truth or dare" she said directing her words to Beastboy

"Dare" He said. Beastboy always found dare safer as he didn't have to tell the truth ever especially about some very deep secrets he was keeping.

"I dare you to not say a single thing for the rest of the game" She said simply

"Thats it. Thats easy can't you think of something else something more daring maybe" Raven cut him off as she reminded him about the dare  
"Oh yeah right but how im I going to ask or dare when its my turn?" He said with sigh

"We could always skip you" She said

" That's not fair though" He whined

Raven scowled she hated his whining. So why did she want to smile? She turned away quickly and suggested something else "Or we could move on to a different game"

"That's fine with me" he said

"I didn't think he could do it anyways" Cyborg said with a chuckle

"I could have done it I just didn't want to" He said

"Whatever you say Grass stain" Cyborg said. Beastboy rolled his eyes

"What game shall we play now friends" Starfire said breaking the silence

**What game shall the titans play next;**

**Nervous game**

**Spin the bottle**

**karaoke**


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Well I hope this chapter is less boring :3. Anyways get ready for spin the bottle. Read and Review ^_^ also I got an idea from Iris Redwood so give her a round of applause Thanks Iris Redwood :]**

The titans had decided to play Spin the bottle, although they did find it quite uncomfortable. They set the bottle on the floor and looked at each other nervously.

"So? Who goes first" Said Beastboy as he sensed the awkwardness in the room

"Well since you asked you go first" Cyborg said

"Fine" he sighed. He took a step forward and continued towards the bottle he spun it as steadily as he could and stood up, he closed his eyes and the bottle slowly reached a halt. He opened his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief."Well atleast it's not a guy" he said to himself he took a step forward but glanced at Robin he nodded assuring him it was just a game and he didn't mind. He continued to approach her. She smiled and then he finally kissed her it was a quick peck on the lips but after all it was still a kiss. Embarrassed he returned to his spot.

* * *

Raven watched as the green boy spun the bottle. She could feel how nervous he was. She took a deep breath, the bottle stopped it was pointed in the direction of Starfire. Starfire, she'd rather have Beastboy kissing another guy that way she'd know he didn't have feelings for them, but Starfire she was perfect anyone could fall for her even Beastboy. She saw Beastboy move forward, Starfire smiling her perfect smile, they kissed. Raven cringed. It took all self-control to stop her from doing something that could ruin their friendship,Starfire or Beastboy's. Even if Raven's emotions have been in control after the titans defeated her father she still couldn't feel strong emotions that would cause her to lose control. She took deep breaths and then it was Starfire's turn to spin.

Starfire had to kiss Cyborg which she did but it was very quick Starfire had blushed in embarrassment and Cyborg showed no emotion at all. Cyborg turn it pointed at Robin, poor Cy. They were both obviously embarrassed and felt awkward afterwards. Robin spun the bottle it landed on Raven. "Why me" she asked herself. She was about to raise her hood but Robin had already reached her. "Lets just get this over with" he whispered to her. She let go of her hood and they kissed. She pulled away quickly and took a quick glance at Beastboy no sign of emotion. She sighed. It was her turn she bent down took a look around and turned the bottle it spun for what seemed an eternity it finally came to a stop. Cyborg. She hesitated for a moment but then decided to move forward. She hesitated again but eventually leaned forward and they kissed, again she looked over at Beastboy, nothing.

She went back to her spot Cyborgs turn, Starfire a very quick kiss. Starfire's turn, Robin, a very long kiss. We practically had to break them up. Robin, Beastboy, a lot of frowning and a very fast kiss. Beastboy, Raven.

Raven was scared, she didn't know why but she was. He approached her. Her heart was pounding she felt a blush creep up in her cheeks. She immediately put her hood up. Beastboy took this as a sign she didn't want to play anymore so he suggested they played a different game.

Raven was mad at herself. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. "Why didn't I just accept the kiss?" She said. She put her hood down, her fingers running down her features. She ran them down her hips. She frowned "Who I'm I kidding he would never even consider me" She took a deep breath put her hood back up and went back to the common room.

" Friend Raven we are most glad you returned we thought you may not come back" Starfire said with a grin

"Well I'm here now" She said flatly

"Come sit we are about to do the karaoke"

"Hurray" She said sarcastically


	5. Karoake

**This might be a boring Chapter well a filler. Read and Review**

The titans were looking through the number of karaoke cd's scattered across the table there were thousands of songs to pick from. Raven, who didn't have anything else to do, decided to at least sing, or atleast try to sing, a song.

The type of music the titans heard varied from slow soft songs to fast paced heavy songs. Robin for example had a taste for rock and hardcore rap songs, Beastboy liked mostly Rap and enjoyed many old-time songs, Cyborg was into electronica as much as he was into rap, Starfire enjoyed songs from her home planet but she had become fond of boy bands and pop, Raven on the other hand was different she varied when she was feeling down she heard slow songs, when she was mad she heard heavy metal which helped her release the energy inside of her without losing control of her power, when she was feeling happy,which rarely ever happened, she listened to upbeat music, the type Starfire listened to.

The first Titan up would be Starfire she was up in a heartbeat.

"I shall sing the song of the "hot n' cold" by Katy Perry" She said Happily. The titans groaned.

The song began.

" You change your mind like a girl changes clothes You PMS like a bitch I would know..." Starfire finished the song and looked at the titans to see if they had liked her performance. They all gave her approving looks. She beamed and quickly flew back to her seat and handed the microphone to Robin.

"You should go next Robin it shall make me most happy" She said, Robin looked at her and gave in. He dragged himself to the center. He knew Beastboy and Cyborg would never let him live down this day but they had all agreed that all of them would have to sing so if they made fun of him later he would have something to say back to them.

He put his song in. The Music started, but the music that was playing wasn't the one he had picked it was something much worse, it was Justin Bieber. Robin refused to sing a single word he knew this was all the work of the duo behind him he would make them pay later.

Starfire who loved songs like this came up to Robin and did exactly what he didn't want her to do.

"Robin, You are a belieber as well, now we can exchange songs maybe we could sing this song together come on Robin."Starfire said starting the song over and starting out the song.

"As long as you love me...As long as you love me...As long as you love me" She sang passing the mic to Robin. He knew there was no way out,if he did sing he would be humiliated if he didn't Starfire would be hurt, So he decided to go along with it after all the worst that could happen was being made fun of by his team mates for a couple of months. He took a deep breath and started.

"We're under pressure, Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in

Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning" Robin managed to "sing"

"but hey now you know boy, we both know, it's a cruel world

but I will take my chances"

They both sang the chorus together

As long as you love me

we could be starvin, we could be homeless,we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum ill be your silver ill be your gold

as long as you la lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala love me love me

as long as you la lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala love me love me

They went through the Whole song together Starfire singing to Robin and Robin trying to avoid eye contact with the other titans. The song ended but as Robin turned around he saw a small camcorder being put away. He was embarrassed and angry. He quickly ran to his seat and gave his fellow team mates a look that told them they would regret it if they showed the video to anyone. He gave the mic to Cyborg.

Cyborg sang the song "the motto" by Drake. He messed up once in a while but most of was pretty decent, which was bad for the others since they wouldn't find a way to humiliate him later on. Cyborg finished and passed the Mic to Beastboy who started to sing a song,which Cyborg questioned himself why he would sing it when it had a deep meaning, Beastboy wouldn't sing a song like that unless he meant it.

Beastboy was now at the end of the song by the time Cyborg finished asking himself these questions.

You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart

never really had luck couldnt never figure out

How to love...how to love

yeah see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever

now you're in this corner trying to put it together

how to love... how to love

The song ended and Beastboy speeded to his seat and handed the microphone to Raven,who was dreading the moment. Cyborg looked at Beastboy but quickly turned away and then looked at Raven still sitting down.

Raven took a deep breath she was a down mood so she decided to pick a slow pace song she picked safe and sound by Taylor Swift. She absolutely loved the song and Taylor but would never admit it, mainly because she thought it was out of her persona. She finally got up from her seat and headed towards the center she entered the song and started

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go

when all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said don't leave me alone

but all that's dead and gone and past tonight

Just close your eyes

the sun is going down

you'll be alright no one can hurt you now

come morning light

You and I will be safe and sound

Dont you dare look out your window

Darling everythings on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

hold on to this lullaby even when musics gone

gone

Just close your eyes the sun is going down

you'll be alright no one can hurt you now

come morning light

you and Ill be safe and sound

...

Just close your eyes

you'll be alright

come morning light

you and ill be safe and sound

...

She finished the song turned around and saw that Beastboy was about to say something she gave him a look and that quickly changed his mind. She took her seat more calm and relieved than before.


	6. The Nervous Game

**I like this chapter what do you guys think. Read and Review**

"ummm... so what now?" Beastboy said breaking the odd silence

"We shall play the Last game" Starfire eager to start it

"Yeah I guess but don't we need another girl or someone else or whatever"

"I guess someone could be left out" Said Robin

"I volunteer" Raven said quickly but in the same voice she always used

"No we need girls it has to be one of us guys" Robin said

Raven sighed

"I volunteer then I have to finish working on the T car and besides you need to be able to feel and the only places I can feel are My face and other parts" Said Cyborg

"Okay then its just Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and me" Said Robin

"Shall we do the picking of the partners now" Starfire said

"Yes"

"I pick you Robin come sit with me" She said pulling him to the couch

" Then I guess that means we're stuck together" Beastboy said rubbing the back of his neck

"Whatever lets just get this over with" She said heading towards the couch as well

"Yeah" he said and followed her looking sad

"So how do you play this game" Raven asked

"Youve never played the Nervous game?" Beastboy said

"I usually don't drop as low as playing a mindless game with no point" Raven said

"Right" he said lowering his head

"We weren't actually going to make you play this game since its more of a couples kind of game" Robin said

"Then why are you making me now"

"because the only couple here is me and Star" He said looking over and the redheaded alien princess.

"And?"She said simply

"It would be awkward just me and Star it would feel more perverted"

"Isn't already perverted enough"She said

"Well you can say that but"

"Whatever I'll play your little game"

"Thanks Rae" He said

"Its Raven"

"Raven. Got it"

"So how do you play?"

After Robin explained Raven wasnt to sure she wanted to play anymore especially not with Beastboy it would make her to uncomfortable, but she still went along with it.

"Maybe me and Star should start" Robin said

"Go ahead"Raven said. Beastboy, head still lowered, didn't say a thing.

"Robin may I be the asker" Starfire asked innocently. Robin nodded his head.

Starfire began at his cheeks "Are you nervous?" She said softly"No" Robin lowered her hand to his neck"How about now?" "No" Now to his chest nothing .His . Instead of going lower she moved her hand to the back in a way that made Robin shiver."No" She moved her hand to the top of his thigh very close to the most private region."And now?" she said innocently "Maybe a little" he said suddenly lifted her hand, she had left it there for a few extra seconds, and gave Robin a peck on the lips.

"It shall be your turn friends" She said suddenly"Me and Robin shall wait in the kitchen"

Before Raven could say anything they were gone. She took a deep breath.

"Okay let's make this quick" She said

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beastboy asked with an odd expression

Raven had to think this through, but she eventually decided to go along. It was just a simple game and it was nothing more than that.

"Just go already!" She said with a glare

"Okay, okay" he said shifting uncomfortably in his seat

Beastboy didn't know were to start he just gave Raven a look for help. This irritated her. All she wanted was to get this torture over with, so she grabbed his hand and placed it on her knee.

Beastboy was surprised by her actions but he went along with it because he knew if he didn't it would irritate her even more than she already was. He asked her if she was nervous his voice shaking. Her reply was a simple no. He moved his hand up slightly. This made Raven shiver, Beastboy had felt it , "Are you nervous" he asked with a smirk, another no. He went up to just were her thighs started when he felt another shiver. Raven was extremely nervous but she wouldn't admit when she tried to say yes she would automatically say no as if she wanted this to happen,well maybe she did but not in a game.

Beastboy could see through her deadpan expression he knew she wasn't quite comfortable with this but he kept at it he went up to her waist and without knowing it he was tracing her figure with his hands.

Raven was shocked she wouldn't expect this from him. She was going to pull away but she stopped when she heard him say"Are you nervous?" but it wasn't like the previous it was different it was like a purr. Raven's deadpan expression shifted as a memory hit her the fact that Beastboy had a smirk on his face didn't help it just made matters worse.

Beastboy was teasing her but as soon as she saw her expression change he knew he had made a mistake his smirk disappeared. She pulled away from him fiercely and headed to her room, tears slipping down her face but no one would notice since she had put her hood up on the way out.


	7. The Nightmare

**Okay guys this time im not going to Update until I get at least 3 Reviews. Read and Review please...**

"What did you do this time"Beastboy Robin asked him

"I'm not sure"

"What do you mean 'youre not sure'?"

"Maybe friend Beastboy should go talk to her" Starfire suggested

"Yeah I'll go do that" Beastboy said leaving the room before Robin could tell him anything else.

Beastboy actually did know what he did and he didn't like the feeling how could he forget. How was Raven ever going to forgive him this time. She had to forgive him if she didn't Beastboy wouldn't know what to do. He arrived at her door knocking softly and then louder. No answer. He tried it again. This time with an answer.

"Go away!" She hissed

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"But you are now"

She sighed "I don't want to talk about the leave!"

"I'm not leaving"

"Fine I don't care I'm going to sleep"

"but the party hasn't ended"  
"It has for me"

"I'm really sorry Raven" he said before leaving

Raven was lying on her bed cheeks still wet.'' I thought he was different'' she thought ''I guess I was wrong'' she sighed and drifted off to sleep.

In her dream there was a meadow a beautiful one filled with colorful flowers. The sun was shining bright. Raven was in the distance laughing she was happy filled with joy. She ran across the meadow liking the feel og the grass beneath her feet. She was tired now so she decided to sit down and watch the sun set it was beautiful. She had never felt so free. It was getting dark so she decided to head home. She walked past grocery stores building parks before she got to this dark alley. She was scared but the sooner she got this over with the sooner she would get back to the safety of the tower. There were footsteps behind her she panicked. She started to walk faster the footsteps getting closer and closer. She started to run he caught up to her. He was covering her mouth she bit him which caught him off guard as Raven was about to attack she felt to more figures who grabbed her from behind. They had gotten her tied up she was on the floor struggling to get free but that didn't happen. The figure appeared laughing. Tears were now slipping down her cheeks as she saw who the figure was.

Raven eyes shot wide open cold sweat covering her. She looked over at her clock to find that it was 5 am. She decided to get up and meditate for a while this would calm her down a bit. She had been meditating for a while when the alarm started to go off. Her eyes shot open. How long had she been meditating. She got up opened her door and headed to the common room.


	8. The day it all started

Raven arrived at the Common room still spooked from her previous dream. The worst part was that she had to see Beast Boy's face but she had to deal with it, she had to put everything aside and focus on the mission and only the mission. She went to ask Robin what the problem was.

"What is it this time?" she said her voice coming out shaky. This surprised her after all she could always keep her emotions in but somehow this one had gotten out.

Robin looked at her with concern,"Are you okay Raven?"

"I'm fine." she said as sincere as she possibly could say.

"I know you're lying so just tell me." He said taking her hand," You know you can trust me."

Raven took a deep breath and told about the dream she had. She told him about what Beast Boy had done to make her upset and what happened just a few months before the celebration. Raven felt a swarm of relief enter her body but then she was scared of what Robin might do.

"Did Beast Boy know?" Robin asked.

"Well not exactly." She said worried.

"What do you mean by that?" he urged her to answer

"I told him part of the story."

"What exactly?"

"I told him that a few months ago something happened. He asked me what but I just said he already knew enough." she said.

"Raven you should have told us. We could have helped." he told her as calmly as he possibly could.

"I was scared what you guys might think of me." She said lowering her head, her eyes watery.

"You know we will always protect you no matter what. We would never hurt you." Robin said sincerely

When Raven heard this the tears she had held in finally burst. She knew she should've told them but her negative thoughts got the better of her. Robin was trying his best to comfort her. He had to know who did this to her. When he got his hand on him he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. He would hurt him for sure.

Raven tears finally stopped when she noticed there was still a mission they had to attend to. "We still have criminal on the loose." She reminded Robin.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked her.

"Yes and one more thing Robin... Can you please not tell Beast Boy about my dream?"

"If that's what you want." he said unsure.

"Thank you."

By the time Raven had finished her talk everyone was in the room except for Starfire.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked concerned.

"I thought she was already here" Beast Boy said.

"I'll go check if she's still in her room" Cyborg said before heading towards Starfires room.

"Beast Boy Raven I think you can handle this. I'll stay here with Cyborg." Robin said referring to the robbery occurring at the moment.

"I don't..." Raven started

"Raven I know you're uncomfortable but if you don't go now it'll be too late" Robin said a little too demanding.

Raven realizing he was right nodded and headed to the place of the robbery. It was nothing to serious it was just one of mumbo's many attempts at stealing a few bucks. He should know by now that he can't win. They had him down in no time. Beast Boy attempted to apologize again but failed.

"Raven I really am sorry, seriously." Beast Boy tried once more.

"I believe you Beast Boy." She finally managed to say.

"Then why can't you forgive me?"

"Let's finish this up and then I'll tell you." She said trying to avoid the subject a bit longer.

"Fine." he said heading towards the spot were mumbo was supposed to be, " He's gone!" Beast Boy said in shock.

"I shouldn't have wasted my time talking to you." Raven said annoyed.

"If you would have accepted my apology in the first place maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Raven looked at him a bit hurt and shocked, "So you're saying this is all my fault." She said angered by his words.

"I'm not blaming it on you, I'm just saying the truth."

"Well there's nothing we can do now." She said turning and leaving.

Beast Boy watched her go. Something about her voice though made Beast Boy feel guiltier than he already felt.'Why do I always have to screw things up?' he said to himself. He ran after her but he couldn't find her anywhere.'Where is she, she couldn't have gone that far.' he said beginning to worry. He was about to contact Robin but his Communicator went off,it was Robin.

"Beast Boy you guys need to come to tower as soon as possible." Robin said

"Why what's wrong?"

"No time for that, just get here." he said before the communicator went blank.

"Damn it, he cut me off." Beast Boy said before turning into an eagle and heading towards the tower.

Beast Boy headed towards the tower anxiously. He had to know what was happening were was Raven he had already tried contacting her thousands of times but there were no answers. 'Is Starfire missing too?' he asked himself as he arrived at the tower.

Robin was pacing back and forth the room, "Where are they?"

"Don't worry they're probably almost here." Cyborg said unsure.

A few minutes later Beast Boy arrived, " What's wrong, where's Star?" he asked desperately.

"Thats the problem. We don't know where she is." Robin said, uneasy.

"I'm sure we'll her and Raven. We have to." Beast Boy said with a worried expression.

"Raven? Where's Raven?" Robin asked him raising his voice.

"I don't know she walked away and I tried to look for her but... God this is all my fault." Beast Boy managed to say.

"What happened exactly?" Robin demanded.

"We were arguing and I think I said something that hurt her and then she was gone."

"What were you fighting about?"

"Well... I don't really remember exactly." he said lying.

Cyborg could tell Robin was about to throw a fit so he got in the way, "Why don't we stop the interrogation and actually try to find out where they're at."

"Cyborg right." Beast Boy said agreeing.

"Then let's get going." Robin said before they headed out the tower.


	9. Her

**Is this too short...**

Robin walked ahead of everyone worried for his female team mates and friends. Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to catch up but when they did Robin would speed up. Something was wrong with Robin and they knew it, but what was it that was bothering him so much. Usually on any mission no matter how serious , Robin would be reasonable but now he was just doing stuff on instinct, something he would rarely do. Finally Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to ask him what was bugging him so much.

"Robin are you okay? You seem a little..." Beast Boy paused as he saw Robins angered expression.

"How am I supposed to be okay if two of our friends are missing!" Robin said bursting.

"We were just trying to calm you down. Get back into your senses man!" Cyborg declared.

Robin was silent for a few seconds, but he finally came through and apologized,"You're right, but I just cant help but feel that this is somehow my fault, I shouldve known it was a trap." He said blaming himself.

"It's not your fault, you did everything you could. Right now we have to think reasonably." Cyborg said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Robin nodded in response before turning to Beast Boy,"Where was Raven heading when she left?" Robin said sharply.

"I don't know." Beast Boy answered honestly.

"You have to think where was she heading? Anything particular?" Robin insisted.

"Not really just a few stores but that's all."

"Fine show us which ones." Robin demanded harshly.

"It's this way." Beast Boy said gesturing for them to follow.

The three remaining titans where walking down the sidewalk but it seemed to be deserted. Where had everyone gone? It was past noon and they still hadn't found a clue on where their friends might be. They passed buildings over buildings but they didn't find anything. Finally they decided to head back to the tower. Maybe they would find something there. They eventually did find something but they didn't understand how they could miss it. It was right in front of their eyes. The clear bottle was sitting on Starfire's bed inside it there was a note they quickly opened it, it read;

If you want to see your fellow team mates again visit the old farm-house on dirt road.

PS Do Not Mention This To Anyone or You know what will happen especially you Robin

Underneath the writing there were two pictures one of Starfire one of Raven they were both strapped up to a chair similar to what Mad Mod had done when they met him. Starfire's eyes were crying for help,but Ravens eyes stayed unusually calm. Robin re read the words in his mind thinking about what the person who wrote this had meant. He thought through it all again and then it was all clear.

There was this one girl who came to live at the titans tower for a while. What was her name though? They had found her on the streets, she was bruised and needed help quick. The titans all wanted to take her to the hospital but she insisted she was alright. Finally the titans decided to take her to their home and help her out. She stayed their for a couple of days but soon she left. In the time she was their Robin found it odd how differently she treated the boys than the girls. She didn't know but Robin would always notice something in her, something about her was odd. One of the days she stayed she told Robin she was in love with him which he kindly rejected, but she didn't take it so well. One day she saw her insulting Raven and Starfire, in which he quickly proceeded in helping them, that was the day she left and now Robin realized she was back and wanted revenge.

Robin thought about her for a while before he actually decided to tell Beast Boy and Cyborg who he suspected it was. He needed to get more clues. He remembered she had given him a letter before she left and he decided to compare it to the note that was on the bed. Quickly Robin analyzed both handwritings and sure enough they were a match. Now all he needed to find out is where was she and why would she take Raven and Starfire.


	10. The Start of Another Plan

**OK guys Im back I was on Hiatus and I also had writers block to top it all off. Im really sorry I kept you waiting its been like two months since I updated anything. I started school so I am going to be busy but Ill update ASAP. BTW Do any of you know of any good Regular Show stories that don't involve kids any kind f story is fine. Please suggest if you know. Well Enjoy!**

Miranda was watching the boy titans walk hopelessly around the city without a single clue but then she noticed they were heading back to the tower. 'Finally' she thought. She followed them trying not to make a sound, her tall slim body made it easy. They arrived at the tower now all she needed to figure out was how to get in she took the backpack she had on to see if she saw something useful. Robin wasn't the only one with gadget she took out a pair of suction gloves and slipped them on. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then slid her mask on and turned her chameleon suit on.

She started climbing the windows of the tower until she found Starfire's window. She knew that's where they would search, knowing that's the first place they would search for clues. She watched Robin open the bottle revealing the message she had for him. He made a mistake though, he told them and now he would pay the consequences. Quickly she let herself pressing a switch on her backpack,which turned it into a jetpack, and flying away.

She arrived at the farmhouse untying the hair tie holding her long brown hair in place. She passed by the 'guards' , heading towards her lair. There she found Red X ,a smirk hiding under his mask, he obviously knew something had gone wrong.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD THEM!" she said in fury.

"I told you it wouldn't work." he said chuckling,"I don't even know why I let you get me into this." he added matter of factly.

"It will. And you know exactly why you accepted." she said approaching him sensually and then abruptly turning around.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Red X said under his breath.

"I heard that." Miranda stated ," Why wouldn't I?" she said turning her attention back to him.

" I'm not saying your plan sucks but..." he said unsure of how he could explain it to her.

"But what?" she snapped.

"Usually plans like these never work."

"Mine could be the first." she replied confidently

"Whatever you say." he said tired of trying to convince her otherwise.

"You know I'm always right. Now can you be kind enough to leave." she said unusually calm.

"Sure." he said, twirling her towards him. He looked down at her light brown eyes and said," but next time leave the thinking to me." he said finalizing his thoughts.

Miranda looked at him dazed. Since the moment she had met him she had found him to be charming in a way and his mysterious background had always made him sound sexy in the eyes of Miranda. But she had no time for these love games, after all she was doing this to get back at Robin. She reluctantly pulled away from the arms of the mysterious villain. She turned away quickly, hiding the blush that had begun to creep up on her cheeks.

"Can you leave now?!" she snapped

"Whatever makes you happy." he said before leaving.

Miranda let out a sigh of relief when she heard the door close from behind. She quickly settled herself on her desk and begun to plan something else, but every time she would write she would just hear Red X's voice telling her how it wouldn't work or to let him make the plans. So she decided to go find him and as much as she didn't want to, she had to ask him for help.

Robin and the others were approaching the old farmhouse. Robin never really explained everything clearly he just told them the girl they had met earlier had apparently been the one who had tooken Starfire and Raven and that they had to go get them. The remaining titans were now face to face with the barn door.


	11. Unfold

**So I read his whole story and I was like together for like the third time and thought 'this is horrible!' So I vowed to myself t make the rest of the chapters better. I hope you like this one I enjoyed writing it. Remember Read and Review.** _This means a flashback._

The titans stood there for a while, Beast Boy and Cyborg waiting for Robin to make a move but he didn't, he just stood there, thinking. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He tried once again but he just couldn't get the words out. Robin faced him now, he was still thinking but much clearly now. Then he finally said something.

"I need to do this alone." he declared.

"What? You're kidding right?" Beast Boy said hoping he was right, he wasn't.

"No." the boy wonder answered simply, although there was no wonder in him anymore.

"You think I'm going to let you do this alone, half of this was my fault!" Beast Boy tried to reason with him.

"It wasn't your fault it was mine." he said firmly but calm.

"If I wouldn't have told her..." His voice trailed off as he heard the footsteps behind the barn door.

Robin hushed the remaining titans signaling for them to hide, they did. Robin was alone when she opened the door. She led him to the far end of the barn. There he saw a lever, she pulled it down, revealing a door. The doors slid open, similar to how they did in the tower, she urged him to step in but he refused only giving in if she told him where his friends where. Miranda simply laughed, a dark cackling laugh.

"Oh you weren't kidding." she said, seeing the face Robin had.

"Where are they?!" he demanded.

"I'm not so sure I should tell you now that they know." she said rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"What are you talking about, they're not here." Robin said convincingly.

"I'm not stupid Robin I know you told them and I have them wrapped around my fingers right...about...now!" she said smiling as a shining light lit her communication device.

"Thats not true!"

"Fine, don't believe me! Come see it for yourself!"she said pointing to the elevator once again .

Against his will, he stepped in. The elevator began to move downward slowly, it stopped abruptly causing Robin and even Miranda to jump. They were in a room now, a small lamp giving off heat and light. The room was tremendously cold, making Robin shiver as he followed the brunette to wherever she was heading. She finally stopped opening another door and then that's when he saw her.

_Raven walked furiously across the city trying to calm her emotions but she couldn't she kept thinking, feeling and they all had come from the same person, Beast Boy.' Him and his big mouth. Why doesn't he think before he speaks?' she thought to herself. She knew the answer, he simply didn't think at all. That was a lie, she actually didn't know. She was going to turn back, finding it silly to stay mad at him for something so stupid, but that's when they came in. They surrounded her, she tried to fight back but there was too many of them. Then she saw her "Miranda." was the last thing she managed to say and then everything went black._

"What did you do to her?!" Robin demanded.

"Dont worry about it." she said calmly.

"How can I not worry you have chained and unconscious!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just accepted my love!"

"Oh so this is what this is all about." A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Red X, I never realized you would fall so low." Robin said shocked.

"Look kid this has nothing to do with you." Red X shot back.

Robin gave him a warning look and turned back to Raven hoping that while Red X was distracting Miranda he could come up with a plan.

"So you wanted Robin all to yourself huh?" Red X said, laughing at how pathetic it sounded.

"I-I don't know what you mean." she said pushing the subject away.

"I did the right thing, to not help you. Who knows what you would have done for that stupid emotion called love." he sai laughing once again.

"I didn't do it for love I did it for revenge!" she said angrily.

"But it all came from it." he stated

"I don't feel anything for him anymore." she said quietly.

"And I'm supposed to believe you."

"Its true. I can prove it!"

"Then prove it."

"I-I..." she stopped when she heard a loud chain hit the ground.

Robin had managed to break Raven free but wasn't so careful about it. He was in such a rush he forgot all about Miranda and Red X so when he dropped the chain he muttered a few curses. He picked Raven up and made run for it.

"Looks like you're bait just got away." Red X said with a smirk, before disappearing into the shadows.

Miranda just stood there unknowingly. She was confused, angry, and upset. She snapped back to her senses and ran after Robin but once she got her thoughts straight she headed towards Starfire. She opened the door that lead to the room in which Starfire was kept in. Starfire was no longer unconscious, she was struggling to get untied.

"There's no use in trying." Miranda told her.

"Miranda?!" Starfire said when she saw her.

"Robin always prefered you." Miranda said with an odd tone to her voice.

"I do not know what you are talking about?" She replied, her voice was loud.

"Your relationship. I never understood why he rejected me, now I do he loved you."

"Of course he loved me and he still does." Starfire said defensively.

"I know that now." she said approaching Starfire.

"Did you love Robin?" Starfire asked suddenly.

"I thought I did but now I think it was pure obsession look at what I've done."

"It is not too late to change."

"Maybe." Miranda said unlocking the chains that held Starfire.

"You are letting me go. Why?" Starfire asked in surprise.

"Just go before I change my mind!" she said aggressively.

Starfire looked at her one more time before leaving. Miranda was turned away from her, and once she was sure she left, Miranda took out her communication device and told the guards to let the other titans go. Thats when all hell broke loose.


End file.
